Blaine's Parents
by CuriousAddiction
Summary: Blaine tells a lie to Kurt saying he's going to a warbler meeting when he is actually going home. Kurt decides to follow him and find out what Blaine's parents are really like. PLEASE R&R!


Hey guys! I haven't seen you in ages. And the reason for that is... I forgot my password! WooHoo. That was fun. But anyway. This is a story I wrote a while back that I never got around to publishing. So I'm using it as a warm up story to what I'm going to post soon. The next story is a story unlike any other that is on fanfiction. As far as I know. Its a story about how I'm going to incoporate you into the story. And at the end of each chapter im going to give you two options and you vote for the one you most want to see then i'll write for it. Its like a story like the goosebump choose your own adventure books. But instead of goosebumps its GLEE. So get excited for it! And it will be coming soon. Just reading over it and everything.

Wow that was a long authors note. SORRYY!

I apologize for any mistakes or just plain old bad writing :D

Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine's summer couldn't have gone any better. They went out for their usual coffee, sitting in the exact same table where they exchanged 'I love you's'. Occasionally, they would go to the park to have a picnic. Both men went shopping. Well, Kurt went shopping; Blaine just watched Kurt try on clothes and carried the bags. But the whole time there was one question that was lingering in Kurt's head. Why hadn't he been introduced to Blaine's parents? When Kurt started to think about it, he hasn't even seen where Blaine lived. Sure, he visited Blaine's dorm room at Dalton. But never his home.<p>

One day, Kurt invited Blaine over to hang out. But one thing leads to another, and they were on Kurt's bed making out. Blaine's uniform was a little loose while Kurt's jacket was thrown on the ground. Blaine didn't want to rush Kurt, so he kept these 'hang outs' rated PG. Blaine was on top, straddling Kurt's hips. Blaine bent down, crashing his lips onto Kurt's in a passionate kiss. But at the same time it was filled with lust and desire. Blaine pulled away only for a second before attacking Kurt's jawline and neck with lips, tongue and teeth. Kurt took this time to bring up the issue that has been bugging him.

"Blaine, when am I going to meet your parents?" Kurt asked directly. This stopped Blaine from going any further with his kisses. He slowly lifted up his head, and stared into Kurt's eyes. "You know, if-if you want me to met them." Blaine just stared at him. As if debating with himself whether or not he should answer.

"Kurt-" Before Blaine could finish, his phone vibrated. Signaling a new message. Without thinking, Kurt looked at his phone to see whom the message was from. Blaine's dad had messaged him. He picked up the phone instantly reading the message, rolling off of Kurt in the process. "I gotta go." Blaine stated, re-buttoning his white shirt and straightening his tie. Kurt sat up looking at Blaine questioning. Blaine must have noticed. "Emergency warbler meeting." He replied while putting on his jacket. Did Blaine just lie to him? There must have been a reason to why Blaine had lied, so Kurt decided to play along.

"I guess, I'll talk to you later."

"Miss you." Blaine whispered as he kissed the top of Kurt's head. Then he was gone. Kurt decided that Blaine wasn't a guy who would lie regularly he would only lie if there was a serious reason, a life or death situation. Kurt just had to find out. Before he realized what he was doing. Kurt was in his car following closely behind Blaine's. After about 30 minutes of slowing down and speeding up to follow Blaine undetected. He finally decided to stop. Kurt didn't recognize this neighborhood at all. He stopped his car across the street from where Blaine has stopped his. They were parked in front of a two-story house that was bigger than the ones Kurt was use to. Blaine got out of his car and started making is way up the front door. Kurt mustered all the courage he had and got out of his car as well.

"Hey Blaine!" Blaine turned around almost instantly. Kurt started to walk towards Blaine and Blaine walked towards him. When they finally meet, Kurt was pushed back towards the side of Blaine's car. Him and Blaine were pressed together from the force Blaine was giving to make Kurt stay.

"Kurt! What are you doing here?"

"I know you lied to me. But I don't understand why." Kurt was pinned up against the car and couldn't move anything. Yes, Blaine was short, but he was still stronger.

"Kurt you need to leave now."

Kurt opened his mouth to try and ask why Blaine was so nervous but he was interrupted from a voice that came from the house.

"Blaine, is that you?"

Blaine sighed as his head lowered down.

"Yeah, Dad. It's me,"

Dad? Is this where Blaine lives? Blaine couldn't be rich. I would've notice. Sure he always pays for coffee and has an endless supply of money. But that doesn't mean that he's loaded. Does it?

"Come on up here, boy. We have a lot of work to do."

Blaine looked back up to stare Kurt in the eyes. "Please, don't say anything." He whispered in Kurt's ears. Kurt was offended and rather angry with this, but the pleading look in Blaine eyes made it look serious. He just nodded in agreement. Kurt decided that he'd ask Blaine questions later. Blaine let go and they both made their way up the footpath to be face to face with Mr. Anderson.

"Blaine, you shouldn't have brought a friend here."

"Dad, you interrupted us. I couldn't just leave."

"Well, you're going to be busy with work so you'll have no time to hang out with your friend here." Mr. Anderson turned his head so he was now looking at Kurt. "You can just go home son."

"Dad, this isn't my friend." Blaine took a deep breathe before saying the next sentence while taking Kurt's hand. "This is my boyfriend, Kurt."

Kurt only smiled at the word boyfriend from instinct, which only made Mr. Anderson seem more confused.

"What?" Rage seeping through this one word was incredible.

"You interrupted our date." Blaine was now standing tall. Gaining confidence with each word that came out of his mouth.

"You can't have a boyfriend." Mr. Anderson's voice rising a little more than last time.

"We have been dating for 6 months now."

"Blaine Christopher Anderson! You get in this house and get to work before I take you out of that good for nothing school, Dalton, and ground you for the rest of your life!" Rage and annoyance clearly detectable in Mr. Anderson's voice.

"I can't do that. You see, I plan on continuing my date with Kurt. Because I lov-"

"I swear if you say another word, you will not be allowed in this house!"

Blaine looked towards Kurt so he gave an apologetic smile. Blaine smiled back then turned towards his dad with a serious look on his face.

"If that's the way you want it then fine. I love Kurt."

Blaine started to take me down the footpath to Kurt's car.

"I'm sorry I followed you." Feeling horrible that the whole reason Blaine is homeless is because of him.

"Hey don't worry about it. He had to find out sooner or later."

After a couple of minutes of silent driving back to Kurt's house, Blaine spoke. "Hey Kurt, do you mind if I stay with you for a while." Blaine shot and adorable uncertain smile in my direction.

"Blaine, of course you can. Oh, and I love you too."


End file.
